Sine Qua Non
by Sensoo
Summary: Days after that fateful encounter in the basement, young Integra realizes her relationship with Alucard is far from resolved. Alucard will not serve a master who cannot control him. Check my bio page for latin translations[Complete]
1. Sine Qua Non

Author's note: Another production out. I'd like to thank Thess who took the time to make suggestions, corrections, and keep me up late the night before my AP exam. ;)  
I do get manga and anime characterizations a little mixed...  
  
Disclaimer: Hellsing does not belong to me. But it should.  
  
****************  
  
It had been three days since her ordeal with dear Uncle Richard. Three days since her blood had been spilled. Three days since she had awakened the beast in the basement.  
Those three days, though teaming with apprehension, had been a blur. She was now returning from the induction ceremony that her uncle had worked so hard to prevent her from attending. Integra sat pensively in the car as Walter attempted to lighten her spirits.  
"Your presentation was splendid, Miss Integra. There can be no doubt about your entitlement to the Hellsing organization. Walter smiled cheerfully at the grim-faced girl.  
"...It was a formality. The real test is whether or not I can handle the responsibilities that come with governing this institute." She paused, gazing uneasily passed the tinted glass. "And whether or not I can control Alucard."  
  
******************  
  
There had not been sufficient time to grieve for her father's death, but Integra found herself no longer awaiting the seven o'clock dinner summons or her morning lessons. She now relied upon the boundaries of her own schedule. In some ways this was an incredibly satisfying sensation. In others, it served to remind her of her premature orphan status.  
Sluggishly, Integra made her way up the stairs toward her bedroom. Walter had insisted that she rest up; he would take care of tonight's business. The butler had been invaluable during this period of interregnum. Granted, he had not been present at the attempted assassination, but otherwise, he provided her with much needed support.  
At first, Walter had said nothing when he saw that Alucard had been released. He only flashed his wires at the sight of the Nosferatu standing behind Integra, a gloved, pentagram-inscribed hand resting on her shoulder. Laughing smugly, the vampire vanished, leaving Walter to tend to the injured girl. He had not since made a definite appearance.  
The demon from the dungeon... Integra involuntarily gave a slight shudder. As she slid under the covers, she tried to banish the afterimage of gleaming red eyes from her mind. Alucard... She tensed, angered by her own fearful response. He had called her "master." In the heat of the moment, when their blood ran together, Integra could have sworn that they had an understanding. Now, she was not so sure.  
The darkness in her room was no longer passive. As she drifted in and out of cloudy hypnagogic sleep, Integra could see multitudes of those bright crimson eyes, blinking in and out of the void like fickle stars. Even if her dreams, she could feel the overwhelming asphyxiation that signified his presences.  
As she slipped deeper into her slumber, she would see him: Alucard, a true No Life King.  
  
*********************  
  
He stalked the young one's dreams and probed her mind. Alucard, as he was called, pushed, and waited for her to push back. Those twenty years of imprisonment remained fresh in his mind- eternal half-life and burning thirst. They were twenty years he did not intend to repeat.  
She was strong, and though she had demonstrated enough will and intelligence to impress him, it was not enough to convince him of her worthiness. Her father had not been able to control him; could this little girl redeem the Hellsing line?  
Alucard mused over his rather brief encounter with Walter. It was surprising, almost disconcerting, to see how God of Death had changed. Naturally, it had been twenty years since he had laid eyes on the man, and Alucard reprimanded himself for being taken off-guard. Humans aged. Human bodies one day stopped functioning and died for good. In whatever venture Alucard pursued, Walter would not be able to stop him.  
Many scenarios of anticipated freedom crossed the vampire's mind, as he lay bound in the basement. Weak men, strong men, dead men- they had all served as "masters." That was the breed he expected. The idea of a matriarch had surfaced; in darker moments, a svelte, sultry virgin- a weak one he could feed on and dispose of before being rid of the entire Hellsing family. But a child?  
How the mighty had fallen.  
Alucard chuckled appreciatively at the irony.  
Now, he was so close to freedom. The seals that bound him would be no use if the child could not withstand him. He needed her to prove her merit as his beloved master. After experiencing twenty years of captivity, he would not suffer the same fate again. If she could not control him, he would break all ties with the family.  
And that would involve breaking the little girl in front of him. Alucard's many eyes focused on the sleeping child with keen scrutiny. He recalled the fierce fighting spirit she had shown; she had much potential and such sweet blood.  
  
********************************  
  
Integra awoke with a cry. She sat up, wildly searching for the intruder that disturbed her restless dreams. There was nothing. Her window was open, and a chilling wind blew through her chamber causing the curtains to flutter like pale ghosts. Cautiously, the maiden pushed back the covers, and dropped onto the thickly carpeted floor. She quietly made her way to the window. The moon was a mere sliver, and the darkness was even more invasive than it had been a few nights ago, when she had emerged from the basement, accompanied by the liberated fiend. Integra absently closed the window, her blue eyes falling distrustfully onto the shadows that crept onto her floor.  
She was not certain how, intuition perhaps, but Integra felt Alucard's presence. Straightening up and finding her courage, she summoned her most authoritative voice and spoke. "Show yourself, Alucard."  
There was a long silence, and as Integra's breathing slowed, she wondered if perhaps she had been mistaken. She turned, intent on returning to bed, and found herself looking up at the grinning visage of the vampire. Biting back her shock, she numbly noted how tall he was. He stood before her, still clad in the bindings of his customized straightjacket. His long white hair curled lazily in the air, framing his form and adding to his feral appearance. His vermilion eyes shone brightly and his arms were crossed defiantly.  
"IntegraL Wingates Hellsing." He showed far too many teeth for her comfort and she suspected this gesture was intentional.  
"Alucard." She did not smile or yield any ground. This anathema dared enter her sanctum and attempt to intimidate her? Fear turned to anger and the pride of her bloodline welled up. Mimicking the sternness of her father and the stance of the Nosferatu, she too, crossed her arms and favored him with a condescending glance, usually reserved for fools and children. "Where have you been?"  
"Here and there." His perpetual smirk was alarming, and it never wavered.  
Knowing she could not force his answer, Integra clenched her teeth and glared at him. "What have you been doing?"  
"Watching, waiting, wanting..." he purred in a singsong voice. "Did you miss me, my little princess...?"  
Integra's brow furrowed, and she glowered at him with all the ferocity of a slighted thirteen-year old. "What for?" She did her best to ignore his last comment.  
Alucard studied her grim expression for a moment. Yes, she showed no fear...even if she felt it. Wonderful. Simply wonderful. Keenly satisfied that she had managed to display the rare trait of age-old valor, he allowed his mocking smirk to dissolve into knowing sobriety. He stepped closer to the girl. "To determine your worthiness."  
Integra's eyes widened for a moment, but still, she refused to stand down. If ever she had doubts, they were cast out of her mind. This was a Hellsing under fire. Now was not the time to confront petty insecurities. She recalled her lineage and her birthright before saying a silent prayer.  
  
Alucard leaned over and cupped her chin in his hands; he silently flaunted the seals and then forced her to meet his piercing gaze.  
"Little princess," he growled; his words were a low rumble in his throat, a smooth combination of sultry yearnings and deadly intentions. "Little princess, I could crush your fragile shell with little effort..."  
Integra was paralyzed, but she continued to hold the monster's gaze with seething audacity. A tiger cannot kill those that meet its stare. "I am Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing: I am the commander of the Royal Order of Protestant Knights. You, vampire, are sadly mistaken to call me a "princess." I am the knight that will slay the dragons. In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen!"  
Alucard's predatory smile returned.  
"Then greater will be my pleasure at devouring you, my little princess."  
Integra snarled and snapped back.  
"My poor little-"  
She lashed out striking the vampire across the cheek, unconcerned with the fact she could not do any damage.  
"How dare you?!"  
Alucard remained unfazed by the attack. He laughed at her futile action. "My little princess, you have so much to learn. You once called me your knight. You are a little princess from India, of Anglo-Saxon blood; a little orphan whose father has left you all alone in a cruel world."  
The girl stiffened, fighting the grief his taunts elicited. "You once called me, "master." I will not tolerate this insubordination from a profane creature such as yourself."  
"Show me princess," he murmured secretively. "Show me your worth..." With those parting words, Alucard melted into the darkness, leaving the girl to her own devices.  
  
**************************  
  
Integra trembled uncontrollably after Alucard left. She stumbled to her bed clenching her teeth and fists. Enraged, Integra found she could not sleep, nor did she have the desire to. Instead, she dressed, and resolved to find the appropriate means of dealing with this Alucard. The library probably contained the best compilation of paranormal warfare. To stake or shoot a vampire was far easier in theory; he knew she would be looking for him and he would be prepared. He dared to hound her, to threaten her, to challenge her.  
Livid, she stalked down the stairs, a plethora of blinking eyes haunting her shadow.  
The game had begun. 


	2. Nemo Liber Est Qui Corpori Servit

_Integra.  
Integra.  
Integra...  
_  
The girl awoke to a strong hand gently shaking her shoulder. Groggily, Integra opened her eyes and looked around. Walter stood over her, looking quite concerned. An Ancient Treatise on Vampyrs, lay open and had been serving as Integra's headrest, rather than her inspiration.  
"Miss Integra," Walter sternly addressed her. "You were supposed to get some rest, in your bed."  
"I..." Integra looked wearily up at Walter, almost ready to confide her troubled to him, when she saw two bright red eyes, burning brightly in the wall. Clenching her teeth, she refocused her mind on Walter's queries. "I couldn't sleep, so I came down to the library in hope of relief."  
Walter clucked his tongue and quirked a brow. "What would you prefer for breakfast?"  
"Muffins and marmalade..." Integra grinned wickedly at the wall where Alucard had made his appearance. She was certain that he was still there, eavesdropping. "And coffee."  
Walter had an inkling his mistress's dilemma. In fact, he realized the conundrum in full, but did not pry. Integra was self-sufficient enough to deal with Alucard. Fully conscious of her pride, he sufficed to drop a hint, "Perhaps you should try the archive. I am certain that you might find something useful within."  
Integra nodded slowly. That was an excellent idea.  
"But first, you should eat breakfast."  
  
After serving Integra, Walter committed himself to his regular duties. It was while reviewing the household budget, that Alucard decided to conduct a formal reunion. He materialized in that same instantaneous manner he had been so fond of over twenty years ago.  
"My dear Angel of Death," Alucard purred to Walter. He stood before the butler, possessing that same feral sheen to his gaze, that predatory look Walter knew all to well. "It's been over twenty years..."  
The Englishman allowed a light smile to grace his features. "It has been awhile, has it not, Alucard?"  
"It pains me to see you so frail...so weak." The Nosferatu bared his fangs. "I suppose you will still refuse my offer?"  
Ignoring the barbs with practiced grace, Walter adjusted his monocle. "I am old, Alucard, old for a human anyway. I had no children and Integra is like my own. Do tell me, Alucard, what are your intentions?"  
The vampire stared at him. There was a terribly long tense moment of silence before the demon burst into laughter.  
"Walter! Walter! Your ploy is so foolish! Whatever fondness we share does not affect my position on this new head of Hellsing. You should know better! I suppose you are going to beg me to submit to her?"  
Instead of becoming flustered, angry, or even uncomfortable, Walter smiled patiently. "You misunderstand me, Alucard. I merely inquired about your intentions. I have no desire to plead Integra's cause or to "convince" you of her worthiness; she is quite capable of doing that on her own."  
Alucard recognized the confidence behind Walter's little expression, but did not reveal any sentiments. He bowed before Walter mockingly. "We shall see."  
  
The library had always been a favorite retreat for Integra. Generations upon generations accumulated and banked their recorded knowledge here, in a vast span of black walnut shelving. Now, this mass treasure trove of literature and erudition was at her full disposal. Besides the leather-bound first editions and the slew of antiques, there was an inner sanctum to the library. Recently this chamber was fireproofed and equipped with a combination of retina-scanning and voice recognition security measures.  
After breakfast, Integra returned to this vault. After going through the procedures, she entered. When she was younger, she had read Van Helsing's personal, detailed, dry journal. Yet, something had been missing. Integra deduced it had definitely been Abram who bound Alucard, therefore his private documents would shed some light upon her situation.  
Perusing though the metal filing cabinets, Integra found ancient documents, organization and family-related. Reverently, she began examining the papers.  
It was over three hours before she found exactly what she was seeking. A series of letter and scientific notes were carefully bound together, these were subtitled No Life King.  
Taking the documents to the outer sanctum, Integra settled down at a reading desk. The ambience was low, but she had to be careful not to expose the papers to bright light.  
  
_ I have created a system of locks, if you will, that release different levels of his power. It is cruder than I would like, but I leave the adjustment to future generations.  
_  
That might have been what her father had been perfecting. Skimming through more, she found papers with very familiar handwriting.  
  
_After several years of trial and error, we have succeeded in utilizing verbal or mental commands to set the Nosferatu's limits. Along with the system releases, we have separated his ability to metamorphosize from his combat mode.  
_  
Symbols of alchemy, astrology, Christianity, and Cabbalism marked the papers. Integra recognized many, but was not entirely sure of their combined significance.  
  
_ The key to controlling the Nosferatu is being of the blood. The seals, marked plainly on his hands, bind him to our family. It is not quite as simple as being born into our illustrious household. The head of the Hellsing Organization must have the strength of will to conquer the Nosferatu. This is no simple feat. He is capricious and cunning. It is only through a recurring battle of wills that one may keep him under some semblance of control.  
To simplify the matter, feeding him our blood also strengthens the seals. It renews the covenant of our family. This is a required procedure and not to be ignored by the squeamish. He will be a bit more complacent if kept well-fed. Still, do not underestimate him. He is very canny and treacherous. Do not allow him to lull you into a false sense of security. In that very moment when you do not give him a second thought, he will rise up against you.  
_  
Integra rubbed her temples. Yes, they most certainly had the vampire pegged. It was simple enough, feed him her blood and bend his mind to her will. What thirteen year old could not do that to an ancient demon? She inwardly cursed herself for awakening that beast. If she had waited one more day, Walter would have come home, taken care of Uncle Richard, and everything would be tiptop.  
"Tell me, sweet princess- how do you propose to defeat me? How can you convince me to kill my own kind?"  
Integra glowered at him from behind her document. "You overstep your bounds."  
"What bounds, sweet princess?"  
She ignored that question and decided the wisest tactic would be to work with his second question. "You speak as if those options were synonymous."  
"Well then, little princess," Alucard leaned lazily against the wall. "Why should I betray my own kind? What persuasive rhetoric can you spout to convince me?"  
The girl before him inhaled deeply before addressing him sharply. "I thought you were more perceptive than that," she stated coolly. "It's quite simple, actually."  
The vampire leaned closer, listening intently to her answer. It was an answer he had known for ages, but still, he desired that she recognized his different motivations.  
"Vampires are, like it or not, part of a food chain. In fact," Integra commented wryly, "they seem to be on the top."  
"Yes."  
"But vampires also change their victims into ghouls or more vampires, right?"  
"Correct."  
"And ghouls, alongside more vampires, continue to parasitically procreate. No offense."  
"None taken."  
"Eventually, this would pose a threat to your food supply, would it not?"  
"Theoretically, yes."  
"Besides," she favored him shrewdly. "I understand vampires are exceptionally territorial."  
"Yes," he growled approvingly. She had perfect comprehension of the issue.  
"The nature of newer vampires is far less cunning or dignified than that of prior generations."  
"Young people today," Alucard remarked dryly.  
"Survival of the fittest," Integra stated nonchalantly. "And you, Alucard, are you up to the challenge?"  
Alucard would let her gloat for a moment. He was satisfied that she could correctly summarize his baser motivations. It was a decent beginning.  
  
Noticing that the vampire's attention had shifted elsewhere, Integra took advantage of his distraction. Abram's papers had confirmed her suspicions. They required more studying, but she already understood what had to be done. Alucard had been most accommodating in the basement. Some of that prior control had to remain. Why else had he not devoured everyone in the household?  
Smirking darkly to herself and hoping to God that her theory was correct, Integra reached into the drawer of the desk and withdrew a knife. She now had Alucard's attention; his gaze flickered between her eyes and her hands, grimly assessing her motions. Deliberately, Integra rashly flashed the blade that gleamed with promise.  
"Now you tell me, Alucard- because I know you have not been able to leave the mansion." It was bluff, but intuition implied that Integra was quite near the truth. "Do you hunger, Alucard? Does your throat burn with an unquenchable thirst? I know what it is that you desire." With a quick motion, she slashed the side of her left arm and squeezed. Thick burgundy liquid shone in the muted light.  
Almost immediately, Alucard's eyelids drooped heavily. His crimson eyes were half-open and smoldered with lust. He licked his lips, unable to focus on anything but the sweet offering before him. In the depths of his still somewhat conscientious mind he applauded her gamble and derided his own uncontrollable cravings.  
He eagerly extended his tongue, not touching Integra's bleeding arm.  
  
She smiled down at him with satisfaction.  
"How does it feel," he hissed. "How does it feel, being in control?"  
"I know how it feels, vampire."  
"And you love it," Alucard accused casually.  
"Don't you?"  
To her surprise, he grasped his slender arm between his cold fingers and forced more blood to dribble out, his tongue staying well away from the wound. Integra compelled herself to relax, allowing him to feed.  
Alucard fell to his knees, eyes closed, the blood gradually dripping into his mouth. Integra inhaled deeply, her nervousness increasing at the loving, almost tender motions Alucard performed up and down her arm, alongside his rough tongue, lapping up the hot liquid flowing from her body. It was not unpleasant, and she stood there, for what seemed like an eternity, permitting him his pleasure.  
"Miss Integra..." Walter stepped into the room, retaining all composure as his hear nearly stopped at the sight before him.  
The spell was broken. Alucard's eyes flew open and all semblances of tranquility were replaced by his mad leer.  
"So comes the Angel of Death." He laughed once before bowing to the maiden. "Farewell, my princess...my lady..." He then dissolved in the shadows.  
  
"Walter, I..." Integra unconsciously touched her arm. The magnitude of her actions was beginning to come into comprehension.  
"Miss Integra, it is perfectly understandable. You did exactly what is necessary." His gaze wandered to the stack of archaic texts. "It seems your illustrious ancestor has provided you with quite an asset."  
"Some gift..." Integra snorted, unsure if he meant the journals or the vampire lord.  
"Would you have preferred the good silver?"  
"That belongs to me as well." Integra straightened her glasses and smiled fiercely at Walter. The older man nodded slightly, in agreement.  
"That it does, Miss Integra. That it does." 


	3. Esse Quam Videri

Well, I'd like to thank Thess, again, for critiquing this. She's been helpful and patient, while I've IMed her at ungodly hours. I'd also like to say that there are translations for the Latin titles on my bio page. You might find those interesting...even pertinent to the story line.

Hellsing does not belong to me.

* * *

Now, that he had been formally fed, Alucard's defiance diminished. Due to the endlessness of her duties, Integra could not vouch for this with absolute conviction. Still, he was far less abrasive than he had been a few days ago. Those periods when she saw him, Alucard would send a meaningful smirk her way, before disappearing. Because she was not entirely certain what he was implying, Integra pushed these encounters to the back of her mind.  
There were far more pressing matters at hand. Even if the Hellsing Organization was undergoing a change in management, there was no let up from outside forces. Today, Commander Ferguson was going to provide her with her first briefing on the current state of affairs.  
In her blazer, blouse, and skirt, Integra felt slightly self-conscious. This was not the proper attire for the leader of an esteemed institute such as Hellsing. Sitting ramrod straight at her desk, she anxiously awaited the arrival of Ferguson. Her self-doubt was poisonous, and Integra wrestled with it till a knock sounded on the door.  
"Enter."  
Ferguson strode in brusquely, and Integra felt a twinge of awe. From the crisp uniform to the exceedingly competent aura he exuded, Peter Ferguson was the epitome of a capable leader. It was slightly unnerving. She was thirteen, green as any rookie, and in charge of this gruff, well-seasoned veteran.  
Nonetheless, she was of the blood, and the Hellsing Organization belonged to her. She would prove her merit and entitlement. This postponement of dealing with inconvenient issues was rapidly becoming a habit.  
"Report, Commander Ferguson?" She stared up expectantly at the man who had served under father.  
He saluted. "There has been in an increase in undead activity around York. We speculate that this is the work of a small group of vampires, two or three at most. The photos are in the file."  
From his side, he produced a benign-looking manila envelope. This he handed to Integra. The girl silently studied the papers. It began with police reports filed about missing persons. Besides munching tourists, they vacillated between York and the moors. As she progressed, she found the work to be that of typical young vampires. Older, self-respecting vampires failed to leave such sloppy leftovers, otherwise known as ghouls. The problem was not so much the vampires as it was the exponential increase in the ghoul population.  
"Young vampires are usually easy to find. What exactly is the obstacle we seem to be encountering?"  
"Their nomadic behavior is difficult to predict. We have not yet deployed enough men to the area to sufficiently scope the area. We do have a few units there- mostly for surveillance and ghoul eradication."  
"I see." She drummed her fingers against the desk, desperately wishing for something to alleviate her tension. Ferguson raised a brow at this, but wisely did not comment.  
"My orders, Lady Integra?"

* * *

It took an eternity for that title to register. After it did, Integra stared at Ferguson for a long time. _Lady?_  
She was a knight. She was a member of the Roundtable. "Lady" was the correct term to address her by, however there was something far to weak about the euphonics of the title. By all formalities, it was perfectly acceptable, but the sound bothered her.  
_ "My princess...my lady..." _On cue, Alucard's mocking words rung fresh in her mind.

* * *

"Lady Integra?" Ferguson's voice, tinged with parental, almost condescending concern, brought her back to the office.  
"Sir Integra," she responded automatically. The words leapt from her tongue with little forethought.  
"Pardon?"  
"You will address me as "Sir Integra." Is that clear, Commander Ferguson?"  
It was then, looking down on the noblewoman, that he became aware of the deadly serious look in her eyes and the authority in her voice. Something about her manner overpowered him, and he spoke reflexively. "Yes, Sir Integra!" He saluted fiercely. Integra could not refrain from smiling with smug satisfaction. 

"Your orders, Ferguson, are as they have ever been: search and destroy. If you come to me with this as your crisis, prepare to send as many troops as necessary." Ferguson left the office with a small smile on his lips. The command was in her blood. Yes, Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing would be a fine leader.

* * *

In the solitude of the office, Integra had the spare time to muse over her new title. Sir Integra? Perhaps she would be taken more seriously? She scowled slightly at that foolishness. A change of title did not hold that much power. To be a good leader, she would have to be strong. She would have to live up to the name, "Sir Integral." It was something to work at. Comforted by this, she allowed her mind to meander back to the question of apparel.  
The proper crisp attire of a schoolgirl was professional, but it was not impressive, not right for this line of work.  
Sir Integral.  
Perhaps she could choose something more masculine? Integra leaned back, wondering. There were benefits of not being in skirts. Those haughty, chauvinistic geezers of the Round Table presumed to command her because of her age and sex. Of course, underestimating her ability, because of her lack of experience, was understandable. It was the issue of gender. She was no rabid feminist. Her aptitude, in no way, could be correlated with her sex. She could and would accomplish her goals because she was Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.  
Her eyes fell upon the portrait of her father. He had worn suits. Yes, there were suits, and from Integra's limited, fashion-oriented perspectives, plenty of military-influenced garb. She was a modern-day knight, and could damn well look the part.  
The office, in its seclusion, became stifling. With this atmosphere and her excitement over her wardrobe resolution, Integra stood and stretched, before going off to search for Walter.

* * *

Walter stood at the delivery entrance, inspecting today's shipment. The usual fare of silver bullets, MREs, and body armor lay in their respective crates. What caught his attention was a small package marked "Handle with care."  
It was a familiar wrapped parcel, and without touching it, Walter knew that beneath the wrapping was a tin. Within the tin, were ten cigars, Henry Winzerman small cigars to be exact.  
Sir Arthur had been terribly fond of those cigars. He had been forever importing those things from Holland. They probably hastened his already premature death.  
Almost tenderly, he picked up the small box. Walter involuntarily reveled in a wave of nostalgia. How and why those things had shown up a few weeks after Arthur's death was a mystery to Walter. The Englishman rather vainly contemplated what to do with them.  
It was then that Integra came upon him. Walter immediately felt like a maudlin fool, but stayed his tongue.  
"What is that, Walter?" Integra inquired.  
"...Cigars."  
Integra's eyes widened with understanding.  
"They arrived...and I really have no idea what to do with them." He chuckled sadly. "I never did develop a taste for those things."  
Integra held out her hands. "I'll take them."  
"Pardon me?"  
Integra really had no intention of keeping them for anything but a memento. "I would like to save them."  
Walter quirked a brow, and handed the box to his mistress. Habit had almost obliged him to give her a speech about the evils of smoking, but he refrained. Integra was of age now, she had new many responsibilities...and freedoms.  
"Walter, I came to ask you about modifying my wardrobe."  
The butler gave her a once over.  
"It needs to be more practical and befitting my profession."  
"Yes, we can do something about this immediately, Miss Integra."  
"It's "Sir Integra" now, Walter."  
She was just full of surprises today. Walter smiled. "Understood, Sir Integra." He bowed at this statement and nostalgia whacked him again. Arthur was gone, and little Integra was rapidly growing up. "We will take your measurements and obtain more suitable garments."  
"...Thank you, Walter."  
"It is my pleasure, Sir Integra."

* * *

In some ways, it was a twisted version of a girl's day out. Integra went shopping, and for clothes. The style just happened to be quite...different. For her office days, there were suits. Black, pinstripe, and for some odd reason, olive green. The military-produced outfits would arrive later. She also procured a khaki trench coat that was far too large, but she could grow into that. It was after being fitted for both suits and combat-specialized clothes, that Walter presented Integra with a gift. 

"I thought, perhaps, though we have an abundance of them, you might want one for your very own." Almost reverently, Walter bestowed her with a familiar Beretta 93R. "It's a bit old, but it's been modified. Fully automatic, you know…it was your father's."

Integra examined the pistol with loving care.

"It fires in single shot or three-round bursts. The magazine holds twenty rounds. I know it's small, only 9mm, but it's easier to conceal than some. It's only standard issue, I know…but there was some sentimental value attached."

"Thank you, Walter. Thank you very much," the sincerity of her words surprised her. Fondly, she stroked the cool metal.

"It's better than nothing," Walter conceded. "I should hope that you choose a larger gun for field work."

She smiled at him.

* * *

It was late, but Integra found she could not sleep. She sat up, pushing back the covers. The light came on, and as she reached for her glasses, Integra's hand fell upon a hard box. Putting on her spectacles, she examined the simple parcel.

Her father's cigars.

They had always smelled nice and Integra felt herself longing to see them. She reached into the drawer of her nightstand for a knife, and took the box into her lap. Deftly, she opened the package and removed one cigar. Curious, she placed one in the corner of her mouth and looked in the mirror.

It was different, to say the least.

Fumbling around her dresser, she found a flint fire starter that her father had given her for one of her thirteen birthdays. Striking a spark, she somehow managed to light the cigar. Almost breathless with anticipation, Integra inhaled deeply on the cancer stick.

Hacking uncontrollably, she tried to expel the foul tasting air from her lungs. She scuffed the cigar out in a dish and gazed wryly at the remains. Licking her lips, she found there was a sweet aftertaste. It was a strange experience. Perhaps an acquired taste? She would have to find out.

Almost involuntarily, Integra's attention fell on another object.

Walter's gift was better-equipped for dealing with humans, but Integra did not question its necessity or downplay its significance. Besides, she was secretly very pleased by the gift. Her own gun, that belonged to her father before her… She acknowledged that it was a childish pleasure, but reveled in it nonetheless.

Integra owned weapons. She had years of fencing behind her, as well as a collection of blades. Still, it was a gift from Walter, a vote of confidence. If he thought her ready, to give her such a piece…

Or it could have been out of worry. Integra wrinkled her nose at the thought. A weapon given for times of desperation; like her father had done with Alucard.

It could be a mix of both. Walter would not have given her a gun if he did not believe she could handle it. Of course, he gave it to her for protection as well… Perhaps her father had come to the same conclusion?

Alucard. He had made himself scarce for the past few days. Integra was certain that he was always there, somewhere, watching. To her mild surprise, Integra found that the concept left her nonplussed. Alone or with him- it did not matter. A week ago, despite her vehement denials, she would loathe to be in that monster's presence. Now…now it was different.

It was these thoughts that fluttered about Integra's mind as she wandered down to the shooting range.

* * *

Integra slid on a pair of black leather gloves and carefully adjusted a pair of earmuffs to fit her. She turned the dim lights on, and let her vision adjust.

After loading the magazine, Integra took aim. She glared at the moving target and pictured numerous undead. The gun had minimal kick, a good rate, and decent power. Rather pleased with her aim, Integra reloaded.

Father had put her on the shooting range at an early age. While normal boys and girls got their training wheels taken off, she had graduated to using live ammo. In the chaos that the last few weeks had held, she had not found the time to come down and play. The exercise was cathartic and Integra enjoyed the release.

Her aim was true, and cute perforation dotted the paper of many targets. As she reloaded the gun once more, she realized that she was no longer alone. Turning around, back to the range, she found the hazy form of her favorite vampire antagonist. His gold and red flecked eyes lazily focused on the pistol in her hands.

"_Sir_ Integra, eh?" He chuckled darkly. "Your father's suits, your father's cigars, your father's gun." He strode passed her languidly, before circling her predatorily. "Do you seek to be exactly like him?"

"I seek to be as a good a leader as he was."

"Better!" Alucard growled, fiercely. "He could not control me! Do not become like him!"

Integra bared her blunted teeth at him. "You will not speak of my father!"

Alucard did not acknowledge her outburst. "Tell me, _Sir _Integra, do you know what it is like to kill a man? How easy it is…? Have you ever put one of those pretty shiny bullets through the head of another creature?" Alucard's expression was giddy, and he was only amused by her anger.

"I could do it," she snapped back.

"Really?" Alucard's face was the picture of maddened glee. "Or are you only bluffing…like your father?" He leered.

"I told you not to…"

"Or what, little princess? You bluff. You feint. You fake. There is no substance to your threats. Congratulations, you are exactly like your father."

Integra's hands were shaking. That unholy bastard dared to slander her father? Her rage peaked at Alucard's infuriating demeanor.

Raising the gun, she pulled the trigger once, twice…she lost count, watching the ordinary bullets explode in his face.

_ Again._

Again.

Again.

His demanding voice narrated her frenzied actions.

Integra's eyes widened at their synchronization, but she continued to fire the empty gun at Alucard.

The vampire's head reformed and with a dark, knowing smirk, he melted into blackness. Integra sighed, relieved by his exit. She was somewhat shaken, but far more angered than fearful.

She turned to retrieve some more bullets, and found her way blocked by an ebony mass, dotted with vermilion eyes. Before she could scream, he engulfed her in the blackness, and they were gone.


	4. Domine, Dirige Nos

Sorry about the wait. I've been busy... -- Thanks for reading. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

No wait, that was Aunt Mabel's peach cobbler. Let me add, warm and fuzzy is sometimes a symptom of food poisoning.

Hellsing does not belong to me.

Thess: I changed it. OMG, you are OCD.... As for the "Casul," I'm not sure...

* * *

Darkness…like the bounds of the womb. It was so warm…so dark and warm, and she could not breathe. Integra opened her mouth, but any sound was absorbed by the void. It seemed so warm, safe, and suffocating…

Integra's eyes flew open and she thrashed angrily, silently screaming. As if on cue, she was suddenly dropped onto a bed of cool dewy grass. She propped herself up on fours, gasping for oxygen.

The heatless moonlight gleamed down, softly illuminating the world. A shadow fell across her, and without looking up, she knew it was Alucard.

"Enjoy your rebirth, my princess…"

"You bastard," she rolled into sitting position and crossed her arms, still relishing the cool night air. "What the Hell are you…?" She stopped mid-sentence as a jerky movement in the distance caught her eye. She pulled herself to her feet, ignoring Alucard's extended hand.

"Look well, little princess. You may sleep safely in your pretty castle, but your soldiers, your fellow knights, spill their blood to defend your honor." His voiced echoed harshly in her ears. "Do you deserve their sacrifice?"

* * *

The area was rural. The night was surprisingly clear. Across the land, crumbling stone walls and a lone cottage were the only manmade landmarks. Sparse growth and thin trees dotted the hilly landscape. These sights seemed half-formed in the pallid night lights, but Integra recognized the space from the reconnaissance photos Ferguson had presented her with.

Ghouls trudged relentlessly after the surviving soldiers who were slowly retreating.

Integra bit back a cry as two or three creatures, bearing the Hellsing insignia, rose from the ground. Black liquid dotted their necks, and from their clumsy staggering motions, Integra knew they were beyond human aid.

"Tell me, princess- what can you do for them?" Alucard stood by her side, his too-white hair billowing in an unnatural breeze. "Your gun is empty, and if you charge into the midst of these pathetic creatures, you will join their ranks. What can you do?"

There was a long period where neither of them spoke. The night silence was finally broken by stridulous moans and smatterings of gunfire. At length: "I can ensure that their sacrifices are not in vain."

Alucard gave no indication of having heard her response. "Do you want to save them?"

"Of course, I do."

"You cannot do it without me."

Beating back her pride, Integra asked the question: "What do you want in return?"

"Nothing," he smiled broadly, offering her his hand. "Nothing at all."

* * *

There were five men remaining. They had only come as a scouting party, and things had not gone well. The ghouls kept coming, though the rapid rate of silver being crammed through their heads did something to diminish their numbers. In the darkness, a different sort of drama was playing out.

"Dear God…!"

"Worthington! Damnit!"

"We have to go!"

* * *

Integra stood beside Alucard. Despite the tumultuous churning of her insides, she maintained a stiff upper lip. The tragedy at hand was disturbing enough, but the underlying implications, the hints of the game Alucard was playing, agitated her greatly. Still, she had very little time to contemplate his intentions. From nowhere, Alucard produced a colossal firearm.

"This is the Casul," he said bluntly. "It was custom designed for my usage." The silver plating and extraordinary size promised efficiency and dependability. It seemed almost holy, despite its owner. He held the gun out to her.

Integra instinctively reached for it. Alucard allowed her to take it, and registered no surprise when she dropped it between her knees, unable to lift it immense weight.

"You can't handle it," he said, having know this all along. "Not alone, anyway."

The young girl eyed him balefully. "Why do you tease me at the expense of my men's lives?" She expected him to laugh, to mock her, to give her a reason to hate him even more. Instead, he patiently took the gun from her.

"I do not tease. Everything I do has a reason, dear Integra. I do not offer what I cannot give."

In a moment, he was behind her. His breathless lips close to her ear and his arms outstretched in front of her. In his gloved right hand, he held the Casul; his finger rested on the trigger.

"Take aim, Integra." His voice betrayed no emotion. "Guide my hand. Direct me." She tentatively placed her hand on his. The seals felt hot and pulsed beneath her touch. "Show me what you can accomplish with me by your side. Give me an order, and I will carry it out."

His heatless frame was pressed close to hers. It was strange to be so intimate with such a still being. Nor rise and fall of the chest, no rhythm of the heart.

"Do you want to save them?"

His inquiry brought her out of her trance and Integra stilled her panic.

These were her men. It was their lives at stake. It was the honor of Hellsing at stake.

"Domine, dirige nos," she whispered and took aim. It was her fingers that directed Alucard to shoot. Her hand that guided his. The sound was deafening, and Alucard was the one to absorb the kick with unwavering carriage.

In the distance, a ghoul fell. The rogue shot brought the unlikely pair to the ghouls' attention. They shifted their course and began staggering towards Integra.

Again. She turned Alucard's hand, and together, they brought down the undead, one by one.

It was only after they had finished that Integra looked back at Alucard. A familiar enigmatic smile graced his lips.

"There is more to be done."

* * *

He took her through the fields and the mass of dead therein. Occasionally, he would stop and fire into a cadaver before smugly continuing on. Integra said a silent prayer and followed.

A bit farther, maybe twenty meters up, she found a lone survivor, lying on his back, gasping. On his left arm there was a dark mangled patch, probably a bite. He groaned softly and gazed at Integra wildly.

"Please…I'm out of ammo. Please…" His words were forced, and he was sinking deeper into a fever dream. Now, he did not question the presence of a young girl in a macabre place such as this.

"What will you do, Sir Integra?" The question was cavalier and cruel.

She ignored him and knelt beside the man. "What is your name, private?" Her tone was firm.

For that moment, he was lucid one more. "Private first-class, Worthington, Nathaniel, sir!"

"And whom do you serve?"

"God, the Queen, and the Hellsing Organization, sir!"

Integra smiled with sorrowful satisfaction. "Very good, Worthington." Tensed and sweating, he began to pray.

"Our Father who art in heaven," he choked. "Hallowed be thy name…"

Integra wordlessly took aim, for Alucard had readied himself for her.

"Thy kingdom come…"

A shot rang out and cracked the night, then all was silent again.

"Thy will be done." Integra bit back the tears with a snarl. Anguish threatened to overcome her, but she stifled her grief and focused her rage. The vampire would not see her weakness.

"It's not so easy, is it?" Alucard pulled away from her and knelt beside the dead man. In the soldier's hand was a solid silver cross. It was too soon for rigor mortis, but Alucard had to pry the relic from the man's still warm hands.

"Why…do you even desecrate the dead in Christ?"

He extended hi open hand to her. "Take it, Sir Integra."

She slapped his hand away, the tears finally escaping her eyes. "What was the meaning of this? Is there to end to your games? I am not amused, Alucard! Not amused at all!"

Alucard retrieved the cross and interrupted her. "Take it as a remembrance of him. Take it as a remembrance of your duty. Take it, because it can protect him no longer."

Biting her lip, this time she accepted. She clutched the silver in her hands. Then, she wiped away the tears and straightened her posture.

"Two of your men have survived," Alucard stated boredly.

Integra exhaled and closed Worthington's unfocused eyes. She tried desperately not to look at the gaping hole in his face, made by the huge guns.

"I want to find the bastard vampires behind this massacre."

Alucard bared his fangs approvingly.

"There will be time for that later, Sir Integra." Mutual understanding of Integra's human frailties passed between them. She was grateful that he did not mock. "Unless of course, you would like to take me up on my offer?"

She snorted and crossed her arms. "The mansion, Alucard."

Bowing, the blackguard took her by the hand and smoothly whisked her home.

* * *

It was not till the noonday sun entered her bedroom, that Integra stirred from her slumber. Blinking, she sat up and yawned. Last night, she'd had the strangest…

Reaching for her glasses, her hand discovered a simple silver cross. Integra put on her glasses and examined the memento.

There was work to be done.


	5. In Limine

A special thanks to Thess who's been a great editor and supporter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. I wish.

* * *

She had spent the night out with Alucard. She had taken her relationship with Death to yet another level. She had not slept well. Glaring into a mirror, Integra scowled at her own bleary eyes and decided on a shower; it was tepid and did little to better her mood. The cross lay on her vanity, before the mirror.  
Dressed in a plain black suit, Integra took a vain moment to examine her reflection. She seemed taller, more professional, more mature... After what had transpired the night before, she could believe it.  
The subtle shine of her morbid keepsake caught her eye once again. It was a simple charm with no implements for adornment. Integra wondered how Worthington had worn it. Perhaps he had kept it in his breast pocket. She pondered welding a pin backing to one side. Absently, she held it up to the mirror, studying it.  
Her focus and expression changed as the glass darkened, and that familiar multitude of soulless red eyes materialized. Integra took her gun and held it up to the mirror.  
"Out. Now."  
The eyes continued winking obscenely, and Integra pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight through, and the glass shattered. She threw her free arm up to shield herself. The void in the glass began to fade way, accompanied by a touch of ubiquitous laughter.  
"Bastard." Integra exhaled slowly, and put the gun down. She knelt down and began picking up the glass. A loud knock sounded at the door.  
"Sir in," she said with some resignation.  
Walter opened the door and cautiously stepped inside. His attention was immediately drawn to the shimmer of glass littering Integra's bedroom floor.  
"Allow me, Sir Integra." He deftly moved to her side and began cleaning up the mess.  
"Of course, Walter." Integra stepped back and sheepishly began to exit.  
"It is my duty to serve you, Sir Integra," Walter replied pleasantly.  
Throughout the entire ordeal, she had clenched the cross firmly in her hand. As she once again became aware of its weight, she stopped.  
"Walter?"  
"Yes, Sir Integra?"  
"Could you have this made into a pin?"  
Walter took the talisman from her outstretched hand. "Of course." By the knowing gleam in his eyes, Integra wondered just how many of her nocturnal adventures Walter was aware of. He asked no questions though and diligently returned to his work. "Sir Integra?"  
"Yes?"  
"Commander Ferguson wished to meet with you whenever you were ready. Both your breakfast and Ferguson are waiting in your office."  
Integra nodded and left her bedroom in a thoughtful mood. As she strolled leisurely towards her office, a strange thought materialized in her mind. Three weeks or another lifetime ago, she had been rushing down to that very same office, intent on punctually attending one of her father's lectures. Now, Ferguson, the commander of all of Hellsing's armed forces, was awaiting her arrival in that office. He was acknowledging his deference to her whims. It was an epiphany to say the very least.  
With an almost delicate sense of satisfaction, Integra realized that she was now systematically and successfully assuming the leadership responsibility of the Hellsing Organization. And possibly, ownership of Alucard. That last assertion could have been heady hubris. In fact, instinct told her that she would never be completely secure in her dominance of the vampire...but for now, she was semi-confident in her abilities. Straightening her collar and rechecking her posture, Integra strode into her office.  
Ferguson stood and saluted. Integra returned the gesture before seating herself. Ferguson remained standing.  
"The mission last night..."  
"...Was a failure," she finished, sipping her coffee.  
"Yes, sir." He was visibly startled and Integra could not refrain from revealing more of her mysterious knowledge.  
"Two survivors from the moors?"  
"Yes, sir." She took the folder he offered and skimmed through it. The name "Nathaniel J. Worthington" momentarily caught her attention among the lists of the dead. She had made a promise last night, and she meant to keep it.  
"There were strange discoveries from the posthumous examinations of the remains. Someone came through, with a gun of exceptionally large caliber, and made certain that the dead would not rise again."  
Integra smiled humorlessly. "No need to worry about that. The situation was already brought to my attention."  
Ferguson was surprised by her knowledge. Awaiting further orders, Ferguson chuckled uneasily as Integra finished her breakfast.  
"Today we will launch an assault on those soulless blasphemers; I will oversee the operation."  
"It is not necessary for you to-" Ferguson swallowed the rest of his sentence. "Yes sir!"  
Integra smugly retrieved a cigar from her drawer.  
"That will be all."

* * *

When she summoned him, Alucard took his own sweet time in coming. Bristling at his antagonistic behavior, Integra took a practiced puff from her Henry Winterman cigar.  
He heralded his entrance with a sharp laugh and appeared before her completely clad in crimson. His hair was still shockingly white, but instead of the straightjacket, he now wore an impractically long Victorian coat with a floppy matching hat and round gold spectacles. The costume was incredibly flamboyant and pretentious, even ridiculous, but he wore it well.  
"Alucard," Integra acknowledged.  
"Sir Integra," he replied with no reticence.  
"Where did you acquire your attire?" She could not resist asking.  
"These old things?" He laughed deeply. "I am flattered that you noticed. I had put them away prior to my internment. If the need should arise..." He let that thought trail off and resumed his normal irritating leer.  
Integra concluded that this was the most concrete answer she could get out of him, so she dropped the subject. It did occur to her that it was strange, how she could already read him. Not well, but more intimately than she had ever imagined. She understood the nature of his jibes and could almost see, in some skeletal form, how his mind worked.  
As if reading her thoughts, he smiled and insolently tipped his hat.  
"...I sent for you because I would like more information."  
"Oh?" The interjection rolled off his tongue smoothly. The corners of his mouth went up a bit further, and he lowered his glasses enough so that she could plainly see the smug amusement therein.  
Integra scowled. "What kind of vampires are we dealing with, Alucard?" She bit down on her cigar, grinding the tip between her teeth.  
"Low level scum," he purred. "The leftovers were a dead giveaway." He placed both hands on her desk and leaned forward. "Are you worried?"  
"Of course not," Integra spat. She continued crushing the cigar.  
"You seem...distressed. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?"  
"I'd prefer it if from now on, you refrain from spying on me in my bedroom," she growled, reminded of his earlier escapade.  
"Is that what you called me here to talk about?" He was utterly cavalier.  
"No, but it is a courtesy that you could easily abide by."  
"Do you not want me to watch you, Sir Integra? After all, I should do my very best to guard the last remaining Hellsing."  
He came closer, stretching himself out, till his chest was parallel with the surface of her desk. He was right in her face, enjoying her growing anger.  
"And here I thought you might inquire about something more interesting... I was so excited..." Alucard murmured huskily. Licking his lips, he displayed his prominent canines with great pleasure.  
"Get out of my office," Integra snapped.  
The vampire never batted an eye. "As you wish, Sir Integra." And with no more theatrics, he vanished through the floor.

* * *

Having found his coffin, Alucard reflected on the affairs of the infamous Hellsing Organization. A great deal had changed during those twenty years of confinement. A mere slip of a girl, the last living descendant of his hated nemesis, was now in control.  
On the surface, it really seemed like an easy decision. Break her, change her, and free himself. After over a hundred years, he would truly be rid of the blood of Abram Van Helsing. All that was standing in his way was Integra.  
And yet...  
She held so much potential. He had not seen one like her in centuries. She was a rough uncut gem. Brilliant and full of prospects, but nowhere near as glorious as she could be. He could make her shine.  
Over six hundred years of unlife had given him excellent insight into the human mind. He knew that he had a jeweler's eye. Slowly, but deftly, he could chip away at all the impurities, carve away at her defects. He could sculpt a breathtaking masterpiece. It was an extraordinarily tempting thought.  
He was not going soft. He was not filled with warmth, affection, or pity regarding this half-grown whelp. The chance was simply too rare, too wonderful to pass up. Possessing Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing would not just complete his revenge... he could appreciate beautiful things, and she was superb, exquisite, magnificent. She was something far too fine to give up to Thanatos.

* * *

The units would encompass the ground in a systematic method designed to prevent as many casualties as possible. Studying the maps and charts, Integra focused her attention on the moors. They were exceptionally treacherous landforms and she would have to deal with them very carefully.  
The area they were deploying the troops was a national park. Already, Ferguson had begun evacuating civilians. Perhaps the pre-emptive casualty prevention was a tactical error, but Integra felt a compelled to avert innocent bloodshed.  
There were the moors and the city of York to consider. Those bloodsucking bastards had been roaming unpredictably. Still, with last night's activities fresh in her mind, Integra believed that the vampires could still very well be in the area.  
Perfection was expected and failure was not an option. This was her first mission and would set a standard for future enterprises. This would define her position as leader, not only in name, but also in the eyes of her soldiers. There was a good deal of pressure to say the least.  
Looking at the clock, Integra swallowed her anxiety. It was 21:00; time for commencement.  
She was confident, though not feeling quite as cocky as she was a few hours ago. It had been rather immature to play games with Ferguson. The guilt tangent was silly, and she blamed it on pre-mission nerves.  
Integra lit another cigar as Walter entered. He raised a brow, but said nothing.  
"Your helicopter is ready, Sir Integra."  
She stood and said a silent prayer.  
Walter handed Integra her coat. As she slid into it, he produced the cross from his breast pocket.  
"It has been modified according to your wishes, Sir Integra." He presented her with the pin and she silently fastened it to her tie. Unable to hide his pleasure, Walter adjusted his monocle and spoke with great fondness. "You cut a fine figure, Sir Integra. You will be a splendid knight. Your father would be proud."  
Integra swallowed hard, for Walter did not bestow empty praise. Touching the silver, Integra declared the traditional Hellsing battle maxim.  
"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation... Amen!" 


	6. Quæ Nocent Docent

The helicopter was still midair, but already, adrenaline coursed through her veins at record speed. As their destination neared, her reckless arrogance had been replaced by grim resolve. While knowing her capabilities exceeded that of any trashy Hellbound parasite, the fear of failure was heavy in her breast. Her jaw was set firm and her knuckles were white. The suspense was agonizing.  
"Alucard," she called to him in her head.  
He did not appear, but she still sensed his presence. "Yes, Sir Integra? How may I assist you?" His mocking words sparked anger and for a moment, Integra forgot her qualms.  
"Locate our targets. We will be on the moors; you know where to look."  
"And once I have found them, what would you have me do? Invite them over for tea? Perhaps we can discuss their crimes, reform them even. Make more household pets..."  
Integra clenched her teeth. "Your orders are as simple. Search and destroy. Leave nothing but dust."  
The conversation was terminated by Alucard's ubiquitous laughter.  
Integra crossed her arms, incensed by his insufferable behavior.

* * *

As her helicopter descended, Integra searched the area for Alucard. She had received no reports regarding his activities. For an inhumanly tall male clad in candy-apple red, he was hard to find.  
She exited quickly, ignoring the helping hand offered by one of the soldiers. The moon was full and bright and the night was clear, but neither offered any sign of her vampire minion.  
Aggravated by his absence at her given position, she called him again.  
"Yes, Sir Integra?" He returned lazily.  
"Where are you?"  
"In the city of York."  
"Why the Hell are you not here on the moors?" Integra questioned as she oversaw the unloading of her troops.  
"Because my prey is not there."  
"If you're hunting humans, Alucard, I swear I'll-"  
"Relax, Sir Integra." She could feel his amusement permeating their mental link. "Your orders were to search and destroy. I'm on the verge of completing the second aspect of that command."  
"Sir Integra...?" Commander Ferguson saluted and viewed the girl with some concern.  
"They're not here," she growled.  
"What's wrong, Sir Integra? Did you want a piece of the action? Did you want to avenge that soldier's honor? Would you like to kill again this night?"  
"How can you be so sure?" Ferguson interrupted, blissfully unaware of the battle going on inside of Integra's head.  
She glared at him.  
"Sir?"  
"Do a preliminary, but I doubt that you will find anything besides ghouls. I trust that you can handle that with minimum casualties?"  
"Yes, sir!"  
"I have more pressing business to attend to," Integra snapped, loading her borrowed .38 handgun with silver bullets.  
"Would you like to come along?" Alucard cooed.  
"Let's go, now." It was a direct order and she put pressure on his seals for emphasis.  
Integra saw the flash of red eyes, and subsequently found herself knee-deep in murky water. It dark, too dark, and she had to give her eyes time to adjust. Given the smell and water, combined with the distant rumble of heavy objects overhead, Integra concluded that she was in the sewers beneath the city.  
Slivers of light squeezed through the gratings, giving her a welcome break from the inky blackness that surrounded her. She had a torch, but it would put her at a greater disadvantage. Besides, her vision was already adapting.  
"Where are you?" She called to him telepathically.  
"Around." Alucard sounded distracted. "There are four of them. I'm dealing with a couple right now. I'll leave the other half to you."  
Integra swore under her breath.  
Clasping her gun, she stayed close to the grimy walls, trying to ignore the strange splashes, squeals, and echoes that the stonework warped. Some of these tunnels were ancient- and in the underground labyrinth, Integra's walkie-talkie received only static. She could only wade through the shadows and hope that she was not going around in circles.  
The waters were not as rank as she might have expected, but they were not pleasant. Sloshing through the maze, Integra was incredibly annoyed by her lack of stealth. It did occur to her that Alucard was not the only on playing games with her and she stopped as she heard the rhythmic echoes of another.  
The other stopped briefly now aware that its prey had been alerted. Then it began to move again. Faster now, excited by the promise of a hunt.  
Integra backed against a slimy wall and raised her gun.  
Red eyes manifested in the blackness, and Integra wondered why no one seemed to question the presence of a teenage girl with a gun. It was an unexpected tangent, considering that she was deniably frightened, riding an adrenaline-high, and still infuriated by Alucard's games. Integra channeled all of this energy into sending that demon a one-way ticket to Hell. She fired, unsure of what form her enemy was. Her point of reference was the set burning eyes that glowed brightly in the tunnel. After the first two shots, Integra heard the soft pattering of dust hitting the water.  
Trembling, Integra called on Alucard once more.  
"What the Hell are you doing?"  
"Playing," he enunciated. Within the past fifteen minutes, his smarmy manner had not changed at all. "What's wrong? Are you not having fun any more? Not so brave all alone, are you? I can come hold your hand if you like..."  
"Shove off."  
At that moment, two hands seized her by the waist. Caught off-guard, Integra thrashed. Sliding the gun under her left arm, she shot her assailant.  
An unmistakable laugh resounded in the tunnel as Alucard set Integra down. "Miss me?" He leered down at her, his mad features illuminated by an unnatural light.  
"You..." Integra exhaled deeply and swallowed her curses. "Did you take care of those..."  
"Well, not completely. I've been keeping an eye on you." And with that, a multitude of eyes materialized in the darkness.  
"Don't patronize me," Integra snarled.  
"Little girls should be afraid of the dark, because monsters really do exist."  
"When I live with a monster, I learn to manage them."  
Integra could no longer see Alucard's expression, or detect his mindset. "Suit yourself, Sir Integra. I have unfinished business to attend to. Please enjoy yourself."  
And he was gone again.

* * *

Her heart was still threatening to escape from her chest. Alucard had startled her, and he knew it. Between probing her mind and sensing the rapid increase of her heart rate, he could discern otherwise concealable fits of emotion.  
Bastard.  
She had, she realized after the mass of her rage had passed, killed her first vampire. Alucard said he had left another at her disposal. Very well, she would show him that she would not cower in the face of his satanic brethren. Reloading her weapon for reassurance, Integra continued her trek through the sewers of York.  
It was really an uneventful next twenty minutes. Integra heard nothing from Alucard, and did not care to. It occurred to her that maybe he had finished the rest of the killing, and was now watching her wander around in circles.  
No, she had been keeping careful track of her direction. Wherever she was, it was awfully quiet.  
"Alucard..." She began aloud.  
Minutes later, a pair of red eyes flashed fiercely in the void. Integra began to call out an insult, but then took a step backwards.  
It was not Alucard.  
The eyes came closer.  
"What's wrong, my little one?" It was male and he sounded middle- aged. "Yes...virginal androgyny is so innocent and quite delicious."  
Integra laughed harshly. "You think too well of yourself, parasite."  
"Fine words for a mortal."  
He was fast. Faster than she could see or predict. It was her lack of prior battles that handicapped her. If she had even a year's experience on the field, she would have been able to hit him, but for her greenness, she did not yet have the skill.  
He struck her hard. There was not enough force to break her neck, but she was momentarily stunned. He then kicked the gun out of her hands before she had a chance to shoot him. The vampire chortled and lifted a flailing Integra by her throat.  
A trickle of blood streamed from her lip. Shoving her roughly against the wall, her attacker leaned over and licked it from her face.  
"So sweet and tender..." His free hand seized her by hair and pulled her head back, exposing her neck. "We could have so much fun together." His tongue trailed down her chin to her still-covered throat. His breath reeked of death and Integra fought the urge to vomit. He pressed her tight against the wall, his weight pinning her there, and released his grip her neck.  
Integra snarled as his fingers began to tear away at her collar. He brutally yanked her head back farther. Still, the bastard was taking his time with the dining equivalent of foreplay. He wanted to toy with her a little bit before making the kill. Fine; she could play a game or two.  
As he prepared for his nibble, Integra grinned grimly before grabbing the vampire's oily. Angling her arm, she pulled him closer, face-first, into her broach.  
The vampire howled and instinctively jerked away from her, clutching his branded face.  
Integra immediately dropped to the ground and vainly searched for her weapon. Despite the imminent danger, she chuckled. If only she had her sabers. Even in this modern age of infrared and two-ply toilet paper, a blade had its mandatory uses. She had a combat knife, but she doubted that it would effectively deter the vampire.  
"You little..."  
As she took a defensive stance, the sound of flesh and bone tearing echoed in the sewers.  
"Disgraceful maggot-fodder," Alucard said with no particular emotion.  
"Aaaiiieeee!!" Alucard held up the other vampire's right arm.  
Integra watched, tight-lipped. Alucard caught her eye and displayed the grim trophy with wry humor. As they watched each other, the other vampire miraculously got to his feet and began running away.  
"He's escaping, Alucard."  
"He's of little consequence," the elder vampire replied. Integra stood, wet, cold, and rather pissed off.  
"I want his blood, Alucard. He will not strike me with impunity."  
Alucard looked off in the direction that the fiend had fled. "He will not survive another dawn."  
Integra glared at him. They needed to finish this, now.  
"It has been a valuable learning experience, no?" A white-gloved hand brushed against her still bleeding lip. She jerked away. "Once more, we are alone," he said softly. "A princess...and a ravening beast."  
He was behind her now, and with chilling certainty, Integra realized that the mongrel vampire was no longer her greatest concern.  
"I do not fear you," Integra said coldly, as she felt his hands slide across her bruised throat.  
"It would be so simple, so easy to dispose of you. There will be no interruptions from your precious Hellsing Organization. Your rashness is commendable, but it could very well be your downfall." His slender fingers continued stroking her neck.  
"Do not touch me, Alucard," her voice was tight, strained.  
"Stop me," he challenged quietly. "Can you do it, Sir Integra? Can you finalize your possession of my humble self? Are you worthy of commanding my seals?"  
Integra stood frozen in place.  
"Your bravado is charming, but I know, and you know, that you are indeed, very frightened." His fingers felt her pulse. "So quickly your heart beats, like a captured bird. Is it fear or anticipation?"  
"I am not afraid to die, Alucard."  
"I know," he replied, strangely devoid of his usual sadistic humor. "And I know that you are well-justified in you fears. I do recall how fragile you mortals are." His lips brushed against the side of her neck. "I could take that fear away. I could make you stronger than you ever dreamed. You would not need me to extract revenge on that peon. I can and will do this for you, daughter of Eve. Just say the words."  
"At the cost of my soul, son of Cain?"  
"It is but a small price."  
She could now feel him actively pushing back against the seals, initiating rebellion. She would not give him his freedom. There was a moment of silence as they both deliberated their strategies.  
"I will not give up," she stated quietly. "I will never give up; even if I die." With concentration, she broke free of his hold and turned to face the Nosferatu. Meeting his wild gaze, she returned his defiant smile. "That is my pride and self-respect as the head of Hellsing."  
"So be it." His eyes never left hers.  
It had culminated to this.

* * *

Integra clenched her teeth as a sharp pain shot through her. Alucard was not playing; he would fight her to the death if she could not beat him into submission. With the invincibility of youth came some consolation. She was a Hellsing, and she would not be the one to release this fiend on an unguarded world.  
His words were tempting, but nowhere near as compelling as she had first imagined. They were like a distant dream and just as likely.  
Alucard tore through the web of blood and magic. Upon reaching the threshold of her mind, he pushed.  
Integra pushed back harder. She could feel him, testing the strength of her supernatural membrane, trying to break free of the chains that bound him and take the battle into her mind.  
It took one hard thrust and he was in. It was a strange sensation, and she could now feel him wearing away at her personal defenses. Of course, her mind and will were the only things that could put him back where he belonged. He kept up the assault. The pressure was incredible, and Integra dropped to her knees, clutching her temples.  
"I can make it stop...." He was in her mind now; there were no secrets she could hide from him and because of this incident, she doubted there ever would be. Still, she could have sworn that he too, sounded strained.  
"I am...Hellsing..." she whispered, and even though her vision was blurred by pain, Integra could make out the seals on his hands. Inscribed with mystical signs, they glowed brightly in the surrounding entropy. Blood dripped from her forehead, and vaguely, knowing there was no wound, Integra realized that she was sweating blood. A quick glance at Alucard's face gave her a burst of strength.  
He was fighting, too.  
Despite the outcome, she would not make it easy for him.

* * *

Alucard knew the restraints very well. How could he not? They had been his constant companions for almost a hundred years. He knew his chains, and better yet, he knew how to break them. It was a matter of will, and he had plenty of that. But so did Integra. He had looked into the depths of her being- he knew her now, like no man had or ever could. She was everything he had desired. The difference between them was that magic took a far harsher toll on mortal bodies than ones like his own. Watching her, the flame of her life burning intensely, Alucard knew that physically, she could not last long. 

"I'm winning," he taunted. Integra did not respond verbally, but he felt her renew her assault, driving him back to the edge of her mind. However, she was mortal, and she could not fight him forever. They were both well aware of that fact. And she still struggled valiantly.

"Magnificent," he reflected as her mental barrages continued to force his retreat. In time, she had shoved him back into his prison, and was busily reconstructing his bindings. He could bide his time...she would not last long if he recommenced his attacks. But if she died...she would cheat him of his prize. Yes, he was capable of going on; of raping her soul and killing her body...but it would not serve his purpose. To an extent, as a servant, he could ask for no better master. And her death, it would not be victory; it would be a waste. He fought her still, but with each fractional victory, she grew bolder and he applauded her. She was glorious. He would claim her. He would mold her. He would be her servant, her teacher, and her lover. Such a thought was exhilarating. There were worse ways to pass time.

* * *

Integra was still on all fours, barely able to breathe. Alucard knelt before her and tilted her chin up. "You are magnificent," he said with wild glee, eliciting a tired glare from the girl. He licked the blood from her face, having let up his assault. She did not drop her guard, but balefully sat up. 

"You are worthy," he acknowledged as Integra shakily stood. Her legs were weak, and she leaned back against the cold stone, feeling more vulnerable than ever before. She was a mess; she was covered in sewer water, her hair matted to her head by blood and sweat, and the worst of it was that she could still feel the stickiness of vampire saliva on her face and neck. She was drained. It was then, the surviving one-armed vampire made his appearance. Wearily, Integra reached for her gun, only to remember that it was probably halfway to America by now. All she had was that combat knife. Alucard could handle it.

To her shock, space began to change again. A long, black, dog-shaped void spread through the tunnel, quickly and effectively. In the blink of an eye, it swallowed the crippled vampire who barely had time to scream. Alucard grinned at her.

"That was interesting."

The Nosferatu was regaining his original smugness. "There are many things you have left to learn." He remained kneeling before her, the both of them still processing the monumental events that had just taken place. To Integra, Alucard seemed weary. They had not yet established a regular feeding system for him. She was quite tempted to be petty, but seeing the vampire with offered subservience, she palmed the knife and slashed open her arm. Her fingers lightly touched the ragged edges of his clothing that marked scratches, bites, and gunshot wounds.

"This is my body, broken for you..." he murmured huskily.

"This is my blood, shed for you," she replied, resting against the cool walls. He lapped up the libation, silently, relishing every bit. Blinking, Integra could have sworn that Alucard's bone-white hair had now changed to a lightless ebony. But the darkness coupled with her fatigue could easily play tricks on her.

When he had finally finished, the No Life King cocked his head back and looked at her expectantly. "Your orders, my master?"


End file.
